<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the hargreeves family groupchat by sunflowerfields</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076811">the hargreeves family groupchat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerfields/pseuds/sunflowerfields'>sunflowerfields</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, Gen, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerfields/pseuds/sunflowerfields</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the hargreeves family has a groupchat. it goes as well as you’d expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Everyone, The Hargreeves Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the hargreeves family groupchat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">ghost boy added monster mash, knifes r us, one of us, thirteen yo assassin, alexa play, was in black panther to <strong>fall guys</strong></span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ghost boy: have any of u played fall guys</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ghost boy: i havent won yet :(</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">alexa play: i literally just bought it lol</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">one of us: Whats fall guys?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">knifes r us: a video game</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">knifes r us: ive won like 5 times</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">monster mash: join our squad diego</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">monster mash: vanya too</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">was in black panther: “Squad” ??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ghost boy: you just wouldn’t understand alli...you just wouldn’t understand </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">☂︎</span> <span class="s3">☂︎</span> <span class="s3">☂︎</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">thirteen yo assassin changed the groupchat name from ‘<strong>fall guys</strong>’ to ‘<strong>who</strong>’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">thirteen yo assassin: who broke the coffee machine</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">monster mash: i dont drink coffee so</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">thirteen yo assassin: so? you couldve broken it still</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">monster mash: how? by walking past it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">one of us: I haven’t used the coffee machine since yesterday, Five.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">alexa play: yeah i don’t live at the mansion so</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">thirteen yo assassin: you all might deny that it was you, but i will find out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s4">later...</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s4">knifes are us added monster mash and ghost boy to <strong>i did it</strong></span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">knifes are us: i did it. i broke it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ghost boy: knew it!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">☂︎</span> <span class="s3">☂︎</span> <span class="s3">☂︎</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">was in black panther changed the groupchat name from ‘<strong>who</strong>’ to ‘<strong>family dinner</strong>’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">was in black panther: Family dinner this weekend. No excuses.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">knifes are us: uhh im training for the academy</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">one of us: I’m volunteering!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ghost boy: wish i could. newly sober.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">alexa play: come on! is family dinner that bad?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">thirteen yo assassin: remember last time? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">thirteen yo assassin: blood was shed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">was in black panther: point taken.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>